Maleficient
by Eithne.Bhraonain
Summary: Lire le résumé au début, 400 caractères, c'est un peu court pour tout expliquer ;)
1. Explication

Avant toute autre chose, il faut que j'explique ce que je suis en train d'écrire. L'histoire, ou plutôt le scénario, reste relativement identique à celui de la série, autrement dit, pas de morts ajoutées, pas de rebondissements qui changeraient l'histoire, non, rien de ça, juste l'intégration dans l'histoire d'un personnage que je trouve délaissé et qui mérite d'être l'un des personnages principaux, je parle ici de Maléfique. Donc, je me suis dit pourquoi pas elle, et puis j'y ai réfléchi, et j'ai voulu écrire ceci. C'est centré sur Maléfique, qui ici, pour satisfaire les caprices de moi-même, sera un homme, parce qu'elle (maintenant il) le vaut bien, et sur son histoire. C'est totalement imaginaire, ni OUAT ni Disney ne l'ont vu comme ça (quoique, qui sait ?) et c'est un peu un OUAT arrangé à ma sauce au fond. Sur ce, j'espère avoir été clair (même si j'en doute) mais après tout, c'est en lisant qu'on comprend, donc lisez, reviewez et donnez-moi votre avis (:

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser qu'excepter les personnalités des nouveaux personnages, ni les noms ni les personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent -et pouf, plus aucune responsabilité.

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et vraiment, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça vous toujours extrêmement plaisir de se savoir lu ! Merci d'avance (:

* * *

P.S : Pour ceux qui me prendraient au pied de la lettre, bien sur que l'histoire va être modifiée, un personnage ça s'ajoute pas comme ça, même si je fais tout pour garder un soupçon de cohérence. Alors, s'il vous plait, un peu d'indulgence (:

P.P.S : Je regarde toutes mes séries en VO, aussi, il est foooooort probable que j'emploie les surnoms voire les noms, voire emprunte des mots, à la version anglaise de OUAT. Et aussi, grand fan de Disney, il est encore plus probable que je case ici et là des citations ou des paroles de chansons Disney (qui, elles aussi, ne m'appartiennent aucunement) (:


	2. Introduction

Allez, on se lance. Et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira ! (:

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ;)

* * *

La vengeance et l'envie font toujours un excellent ménage, après tout, ils se marient si bien. Nous reprenons au moment où ces deux qualités, ou défauts, tout dépend des points de vue, se sont mêlés en Regina Mills pour tenter de faire disparaître Emma Swan, la sauveuse mais aussi, et sans doute surtout, la mère biologique de Henry qui se rapproche de plus en plus de son fils. Son plan n'était pas compliqué, il avait même presque fonctionné une fois, avec Blanche-Neige, et la malédiction du sommeil ne pouvait être rompue que par le baiser d'un véritable amour, ce que ne possède à première et même à seconde vue, Emma. Aussi, elle prend, coupe, épluche, pétrit et cuit un chausson aux pommes et l'offre, en toute apparente générosité, à Emma alors que cette dernière était venue dans son bureau lui annoncer son départ de Storybrooke.

Mais _Magic always comes with a price_, et ce n'est pas Emma mais bien Henry qui croque la pâtisserie et qui se trouve profondément endormi dans un monde infernal. Toutes deux se voient donc obligées de s'allier, temporairement et officieusement, et, suivant ce que leur a dit , se dirigent vers la bibliothèque de la ville. Regina actionne l'ascenseur secret, Emma descend sous la ville, et nous reprenons ici notre histoire.

Emma doit récupérer quelque chose dans cette grotte souterraine, et doit pour cela terrasser une bête. Lorsqu'elle descend, elle n'est pas peu surprise de voir un dragon se dresser devant elle, et tente avec maintes difficultés de vaincre. Avec succès, il semblerait, car elle parvient à faire tomber le dragon et ce dernier, en tombant, s'empale sur l'un des nombreux pics rocheux parsemant la grotte, et son cœur est transpercé par le pic. Le dragon est mort, Emma obtient ce qu'elle venait chercher, elle remonte et rencontre Gold, qui prend ce qu'elle a obtenu avec tant de peines en prétextant sauver Henry plus vite qu'elle ne le pourra et en disant que Regina s'était enfuie. Mais il n'en était rien, Gold avait piégé Regina et l'avait bâillonnée et ligotée. Emma s'en rend compte et libère Regina.

Surprise de voir que vous vous en êtes sortie, dit cette dernière.

_- Peut-être que pour cette fois je peux dire que vous avez eu une assez bonne idée d'enfermer cette… Chose dans cette caverne, il s'est embroché_, répondit Emma, assez, pour ne pas dire très, rapidement, avant d'ajouter, inquiète, _mais Gold, vous, les cordes, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais on peut dire que votre naïveté lui a été d'une grande aide pour nous duper. Rattrapons-le, on doit sauver Henry !_ fit Regina, pressante et pressée pour son fils en se dirigeant à grands coups de talons vers la sortie.

Mais rapidement, elle fait volte-face, pâle et, si on oserait, on dirait avec un soupçon de peur, ou tout du moins d'inquiétude dans le regard.

_- Vous l'avez… Quoi ? Répétez donc, vite ! Vous l'avez quoi ? Il s'est quoi ?!_

_- Hein ? Il s'est embroché, empalé, ou tous les synonymes que vous voudrez, mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour le ménage, y a un peu plus urgent quand même !_ répondit Emma, surprise.

_- Où ? Où s'est-il embroché ? Que s'est-il empalé ?!_ répliqua immédiatement Regina, visiblement troublée.

_- Droit dans le cœur ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire exactement ? On s'en fiche, on s'en fout, on s'en contre fout ! On y va là maintenant ! Bougez-vous ! _

Mais Regina, pour, sans doute, l'un des seules fois de sa vie, mis, inconsciemment peut-être car la conscience qu'elle avait de ce nouveau danger était très présente dans son esprit, son fils de côté et tourna son visage vers l'ascenseur, fermé et descendu en bas, alors qu'Emma était remontée et l'avait laissé ouvert. C'est incroyable comment ce genre de détails passe souvent inaperçu, mais ici, elle venait de s'en rendre compte, et ne bougeait plus, attendant un événement, qui ne tarda pas à arriver : l'ascenseur remontait. Emma aussi observait, tout aussi ébahie que Regina, bien que non-consciente de ce qui se profilait à l'horizon de leur histoire et qui se trouvait maintenant au seuil de leur avenir.

Au cinéma hollywoodien, l'ascenseur mettrait au moins trois minutes et quarante-trois secondes pour monter, en prenant en compte les gros plans sur les visages incompréhensifs d'Emma et inquiets et troublés de Regina, et ceux sur l'ascenseur. Sauf que là, c'est trente seconde, tout juste, et la porte s'ouvre sur un homme possédant un faux-semblant d'idéal, autrement dit, il est assez grand, correctement bâti sans pour autant être un Apollon, avec un beau visage mais pas exceptionnel non plus, des cheveux plutôt mi-longs et sombres, un brun foncé pourrait-on dire et des yeux verts, simples. Il est de ce genre de personne que l'on dit belle parce qu'elle l'est vraiment, et non pas parce qu'elle répond à un vrai idéal futile et temporaire. Mais ce qui frappe sans doute le plus, c'est la présence, le charisme qui s'échappe de cette personne, avec le menton sans cesse relevé, mais juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas être prétentieux ni vain, non, juste ce qu'il faut pour montrer qu'il est quelqu'un, qu'il ne faut pas le prendre pour rien. Il observe, analyse sans doute, s'approche, un brin de sourire ironique sur le coin des lèvres à la vue de Regina et dit, calme, posé, semblant comprendre, ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue global, la situation :

_- Bonsoir. Je suis Maléfique._


	3. Le retour de la magie

J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu. Si jamais vous avez des questions, des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais au mieux. Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que les scénaristes de OUAT :P

* * *

_- Bonsoir. Je suis Maléfique._

Ces quatre mots, pourtant simples, écrivaient déjà un changement indélébile dans l'histoire de Storybrooke. Précisons que, face aux visages muets, aux expressions insondables de Regina et à la surprise silencieuse d'Emma, Maléfique s'en était allé, ne voulant sans doute pas rester debout toute la nuit à ne rien faire. Il était parti en quête d'un lieu où s'installer, ou, tout du moins, où dormir. C'est comme ça que très rapidement, toujours seul dans la soirée presque finie et la nuit presque commençante, Maléfique trouva le Granny's. Il entre, et s'installe au bar sans commander quoique ce soit. Mais il appelle tout de même, et Granny, bien que surprise de ce nouvel arrivant en ville –chose rare !-, lui accorde la chambre 203. 203 parce qu'elle se trouvait au deuxième étage et qu'elle était la troisième sur la droite à l'escalier.

Il se pose tout un tas de question, on peut s'en douter. Où est-il exactement ? Il est au courant de cette malédiction, évidemment, mais dans quel monde est-il ? Il ne ressent plus ni magie, ni l'atmosphère d'un monde semblable au sien. Et puis qu'est-ce que toutes ses choses qu'il ne connaît pas ? Ne l'oublions pas, Maléfique ne connait pas la technologie de notre monde, sa connaissance a probablement été innée chez les autres êtres des contes à cause, ou grâce, à la malédiction, mais lui ne l'a pas subie de la même manière, et se trouve un peu dépourvu. Car il ne faut pas le mettre au rang d'excellence, il est très perturbé par ce qui lui arrive, emprisonné pendant 28 ans sous la forme d'un dragon et ne comprend que peu de chose à sa situation. Il connaît peu de gens, Maléfique n'est pas connu pour sa sociabilité, et n'est pas très connu tout court, excepté des fées et d'une certaine princesse accompagnée de son prince. Et ça, ça va bien lui servir.

Le lendemain matin, tôt, alors que Henry est toujours entre la vie et la mort, Maléfique se lève et sort dehors, dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur les événements des 28 dernières années. Et c'est en marchant tout simplement qu'il rencontre un vieil homme, qui, dans son garage, répare, astique, crée des objets de bois et de mécaniques. Inutile de préciser que ce vieil homme, c'était Gepetto. Il s'approche, le vieil homme le regarde, ne le connait pas, et lui demande s'il peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

_- Je pense, oui. Dans quel monde sommes-nous ?_ Demanda-t-il, directement, avec une politesse toute mesurée.

_- Excusez-moi ? Je crois ne pas avoir saisi votre question, monsieur.. ? _Interrogea Gepetto.

En effet, la question se pose. Doit-il répondre la vérité, au risque de se faire reconnaître et ne pas obtenir de réponse ? Ou alors miser sur le fait que peu de gens ont entendu parler de lui ? Le choix devait être rapide, il l'a été.

_- Maléfique. Et je vous demandais le nom du monde dans lequel nous sommes._ Répondit-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

_- Et bien… Pour tout vous dire je ne suis pas très au courant, mais si je peux me permettre, qui êtes-vous, je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin ?_ Dit Gepetto en posant son tournevis.

_- J'ai... « résidé », ici, pendant un certain temps, et je viens prendre des nouvelles. Que s'est-il passé depuis toutes ces années ?_ Continua d'interroger Maléfique, ignorant, ou ne se rendant tout simplement pas compte que ces questions, ainsi posées, étaient pour le moins étranges et entraînaient la suspicion.

_- Pas grand-chose. Pour ne pas dire rien,_ fit Gepetto, avant de s'avancer un peu plus, par réflexe de conversation. _Ah, si, il y a eu une nouvelle arrivante en ville, un peu comme vous maintenant, une jeune fille, c'est le shérif de la ville. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire sur Storybrooke_, conclu Gepetto en reprenant son tournevis, n'ayant, vraiment, rien d'autre à dire, tout du moins pas à un inconnu, les histoires entre le maire et le shérif ne regardait que la ville après tout.

Voyant pertinemment qu'il n'entendrait rien de plus, et en ayant déjà entendu beaucoup, Maléfique retourna chez Granny's pour y voir une jeune fille inconnue, Ruby, en train de débarrasser les tables du petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer une conversation, toujours pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions, Emma fit interruption dans la salle et, même si ce n'était pas l'objet de sa visite, s'approcha immédiatement de cet inconnu d'hier soir dès qu'elle l'aperçu. Elle aussi avait des réponses à obtenir, et commença tout de suite, tout en restant polie, car bien qu'elle soit partie immédiatement après Maléfique et qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit, Regina avait, elle en était certaine, peur de cet homme, et ça, ça n'était pas forcément bon signe pour elle si elle se le mettait à dos.

_- Bonjour,_ fit-elle en s'asseyant au bar, _je suis Mlle Swan, Mlle Emma Swan, shérif de Storybrooke. Je suppose que vous vous attendiez à quelques questions, non ? _

_- Je pense que je m'y attendais, mais je ne sais pas si je vais y répondre. Répondez aux miennes, et je répondrais aux vôtres,_ dit Maléfique, en s'asseyant à son tour au bar, à côté d'Emma.

_- Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas disposé à exiger quelque chose, vous êtes un inconnu, arrivé en ville de manière très étrange et vous avez semé le trouble chez la maire, même si cela n'est pas très important. Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? Pourquoi Regina avait-elle peur de vous ?_ questionna-t-elle, à voix suffisamment basse pour que personne ne puisse entendre sa dernière question.

_- Voyez, ça va se dérouler très simplement. Si j'accepte de répondre à l'une de vos questions, alors vous répondrez à l'une des miennes, et par preuve de bonne volonté, je vais commencer. J'étais présent là-bas hier soir parce qu'on m'y a mis il y a 28 ans. Maintenant, dites-moi, dans quel monde sommes-nous ? _

_- Vous savez éluder une question, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que la partie qui vous intéresse dans ma réponse c'est : nous sommes dans un monde autre que le vôtre ou la magie n'existe pas. Tout du moins c'est ce que dit le livre de Henry. Comment se fait-il que vous vous souveniez de qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez ?_ interrogea Emma, car, en effet, il y avait lieu de se poser la question.

_- Parce que la personne qui a jeté la malédiction ne m'a pas fait oublier, c'est aussi simple que ça,_ répondit Maléfique, _mais suis-je le seul à me souvenir ?_

_- Non, Regina se souvient, évidemment, et Henry sait aussi, même s'il ne vient pas de là-bas. aussi. Maintenant, répondez à ma troisième question de tout à l'heure, pourquoi Regina semblait-elle si… agacée ? Perturbée ? Troublée ?_

_- M'est avis que nous allons cesser ici Mlle Swan. Je vais devoir vous laisser à présent,_ commença-t-il en se levant, _passez une bonne journée,_ termina-t-il en sortant de l'établissement.

A ce moment précis, Mlle Swan reçoit un appel qui la conduit immédiatement à l'hôpital, lui faisant complètement oublier Maléfique, à l'instar de Regina, qui fait route vers l'hôpital elle aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Maléfique, qui continue de marcher dans les rues. Prendre des repères, observer les gens, en reconnaître quelques-uns sans pour autant être reconnu puisqu'ils ne se souviennent pas. Et il marche, n'ayant ici pas plus de but que dans l'autre monde.

Mais soudainement, une forte émotion s'empare de tous, tous ressentent et tous changent, une onde magique s'éveille de Storybrooke pour briser les restes de la malédiction : Henry venait de mourir, et Emma l'a sauvé et a brisé la malédiction. Les gens se souviennent, se voient et se rencontrent, sont soulagés d'avoir été sauvés et Maléfique observe attentivement tout cela, n'ayant pas mis de temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Comment, peu importait, mais il ne pouvait rester ainsi en pleine rue à la vue de tous, et si cette Aurore était là, parmi eux, et qu'elle se mettait à le dénoncer ? Non, il devait se faire discret. Seulement, il y avait encore un minuscule détail, Blanche-Neige et Charmant se sont retrouvés eux aussi, et s'embrassent, fou de joie et de bonheur. Mais Maléfique n'appréciait pas, pour une raison bien précise mais connue de lui seul, l'amour, ou plutôt, le bonheur des gens. Il ne voulait pas que les gens soient heureux, et il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable, s'approchant déjà à grands pas de l'heureux couple, mais il se stoppa net.

Il la sentait. Il la ressentait. Elle était là. Elle arrivait. Comment, encore une fois, peu importait, mais elle était là. Différente, inutilisable ainsi, mais là, et il ne lui suffirait que de quelques temps pour s'y habituer. La magie était de retour, et c'était cet étrange nuage violet qui l'apportait avec lui. Il s'ouvrit volontiers à lui, s'offrant à cette magie, cette source de puissance et de contrôle qui lui avait manqué pendant ces 28 ans, et fut engloutit à l'intérieur de ce nuage avec un rictus peu caché.


	4. La rencontre

Elle était de retour, grâce à Gold . Et il en profitait, il la possédait, la buvait, se laissait envelopper par ce nuage de magie, puis il disparut. Aussi rapidement qu'il était venu pour offrir à Maléfique l'un des plus grands présents qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Cependant, il ne tarde pas à comprendre une chose : il n'arrive pas à l'utiliser. Elle est trop différente, trop nouvelle, il ne la maîtrise pas et est maladroit avec, il ne la manipule plus. Aussi, vif d'esprit, il comprend rapidement qu'il doit rester encore plus discret, et se faufile dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, avant de marcher droit devant lui, là où les gens ne vont pas, là où il sera seul et où il pourra apprendre à se servir de ces pouvoirs à nouveau. Et en chemin, il comprend aussi autre chose : si lui n'y arrive pas, alors personne ne le peut.

Il marche, il marche et rapidement, il arrive dans la forêt à la bordure de Storybrooke. C'est ici qu'il allait rester, pour se refaire, redevenir aussi puissant qu'avant, retrouver tout son talent de mage. Aussi, il passe le reste de la journée à rendre plus ou moins (surtout moins, un châtelain et encore moins un mage châtelain n'est pas très instruit de comment construire un camp en pleine forêt) habitable une petite clairière ou trône, en son milieu, un chêne, aussi majestueux que ceux des contes de fées. Du bois, c'est tout ce qu'il utilisera pour son abri de fortune, un simple « toit ». Mais qu'importe au fond, car il ne compte pas dormir, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi à dompter cette source nouvelle de magie.

Aussi, il se concentre, médite, prononce des mots pour le moins incompréhensible, bouge, fait des arabesques qui, quoiqu'élégantes, semblent inutiles à la magie, s'acharne, mais rien. Pour le moment, rien. Rien de nouveau dans son environnement, la pluie exceptée. Bouillant de rage et de fureur, Maléfique s'épuise à la tâche, ne cesse d'essayer de faire bouger telle pierre, ne cesse de tenter de manipuler les éléments, de se téléporter, de se métamorphoser, mais tout est vain, la magie est une chose chère et dure à obtenir, et on n'en devient pas le maître en une seule nuit.

A bout de force, Maléfique s'allonge à même le sol boueux, délaissant même son, disons-le, futile toit en branche, et, non il ne s'endort pas, car il n'est pas très conseillé de passer la nuit dans la boue et sous la pluie, même pour quelqu'un comme Maléfique, mais fulmine, maudit son actuel état de faiblesse et cette magie qui ne se laisse pas utiliser, il veut le pouvoir, il veut, il doit l'avoir. Alors il se relève, réessaye une ultime fois, en vain, et utilise ses dernières forces pour aller tout du moins sous l'arbre, ou la pluie tombe moi et où le sol est plus stable, s'y adosse, et cette fois-ci, s'endort pour de bon.

Heureusement qu'il nous faut, en temps normal, nous réveiller, car les nuits de Maléfique sont emplies de cauchemar, des flammes, beaucoup, et le reste n'est que du noir, des ténèbres à l'état pur. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'il se réveille, Maléfique est soulagé, terriblement soulagé, ses cauchemars étant une épée de Damoclès insoutenable. Car aussi terrible que soit les gens, ou aussi indifférent qu'ils peuvent être, ils ne peuvent échapper à leurs émotions et à leur tristesse quand ils dorment.

Aussi, quand Maléfique se réveille, une fois encore, après cette nuit contre l'arbre, il est angoissé mais content que ça soit enfin terminé. Il a aussi le dos en compote, mais c'est un détail que nous allons un peu éluder. Cependant, lorsqu'il se redresse et se lève tout en s'étirant, il se sent quelque peu observé. Rien derrière lui ni à côté de lui, ni même tout autour de l'arbre et encore moins dans la clairière. Pas même dans l'arbre. Une seule solution, il y a quelqu'un –ou quelque chose ?- dans les arbres, fourrés et buissons autour de la clairière. Adepte des solutions quelque peu radicales, Maléfique aurait tout simplement brûlé ce qui le dérangeait, mais dépourvu de ses pouvoirs, il est contraint d'aller regardé de lui-même, et donc il y va.

Plus facilement qu'au cinéma, il se rend rapidement compte que ça se déplace au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche, ça essaie de se cacher, ça n'est donc pas exceptionnellement dangereux. Il avance donc plus vite, de manière prompte, dans le but de surprendre, et ça fonctionne aussi bien que dans la réalité, car lorsqu'il bouge un buisson, il trouve quelqu'un, contrairement aux œuvres cinématographiques actuelles où il n'y aurait sans doute eu personne. Et ce quelqu'un n'est effectivement pas très impressionnant, même lorsque ça se relève. C'est plutôt grand, plutôt maigre, un visage simple quoique des traits très doux à regarder, des cheveux assez courts et d'un châtain clair virant, par moment, au soleil, en un joli roux cendré. Ah, et des yeux gris souris, n'oublions pas, même si ça n'est pas le plus important.

Inutile d'essayer de savoir pourquoi maintenant, mais dans un accès de suspicion et toujours dans une rage due à ses échecs répétés, Maléfique empoigne le jeune homme –car c'est un jeune homme, en effet– et le traîne rapidement, profitant de son effet de surprise, jusque dans la clairière, lui coupant toutes voies de fuite. Il faut noter l'aspect terrorisé du jeune homme, il tremble, regarde le sol, pleure, ne semble pas vouloir ni se battre ni s'enfuir, et s'il pouvait se cacher sous terre, il le ferait sans hésiter. Après tout, qui est cet homme, en pleine forêt, qui dort contre les arbres et qui est agressif comme pas un et qui en impose ? Il y a de quoi être, un peu tout de même, effrayé.

_- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, à me regarder ? Tu es un de ses espions n'est-ce pas ? Réponds !_ Tonna-t-il d'une voix sèche, forte, pleine d'autorité, à laquelle il vaudrait sans doute mieux se plier.

- …, répondit, avec une certaine éloquence disons-le, le jeune homme qui s'était accroupi lorsque Maléfique a haussé la voix, tripatouillant les brins d'herbes et hoquetant, un vrai enfant de 6 ans, et pourtant il semblait en avoir plus du quadruple. Maléfique laissait son regard peser sur la personne qu'il avait attrapé, en silence, attendant une réponse, infligeant une tension énorme sur les épaules du frêles jeune homme, qui, finalement, savait parler, puisqu'il se mit à parler, _J-je… Je faisais rien, je suis personne, et je connais encore moins de gens que ces arbres ! Pardon, s'il-vous-plait, me faites rien, je voulais pas de mal… _

Un léger silence plane, et de plus belle, la colère accumulée par Maléfique se déchaîne, on peut effectivement dire qu'il est rancunier envers tout le monde, et, un peu comme tout le monde, encore plus contre lui-même.

_- Menteur ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche et un menteur ! Elle t'a envoyé n'est-ce pas ?! _Dit-il en le prenant par le col, l'obligeant à se relever par la même occasion. _Réponds ! Tu n'es personne ? Si tu ne réponds pas, tu ne seras même plus personne, tu seras rien !_

_- Je faisais rien ! Promis, promis, j'vous le jure, je faisais rien, je vous regardais juste parce que je vous avais jamais vu avant, ça vous arrive jamais ? Pardon, j'vais m'en aller, laisser moi m'en aller, je ne vous dérangerais plus. _

Obéissant à la colère, il le jette sur le sol et lève sa main vers le ciel, avant de l'abattre, ou tout du moins d'esquisser ce mouvement, car il se stoppe net lorsqu'il aperçoit, au bout de son bras, au creux de sa main, l'une de ces boule de feu qu'il a tant essayé de créer hier soir. Il l'observe, la regarde, la fait disparaître puis en crée une nouvelle. Et ça fonctionne, il y arrive, plusieurs fois, il essaye de faire bouger une branche, aucun problème, il se téléporte, sans soucis, et il regarde alors le jeune homme.

On peut dire que Maléfique, seul depuis hier, n'avait rien ni personne envers qui se défouler. Et ce jeune homme a servi, bien malgré lui, de catalyseur, et la colère ainsi libérée a servi de déclic –il avait entendu une fois que pour utiliser la magie, il ne fallait pas trop penser, mais se laisser aller à ses émotions, et il avait donc bien entendu et bien retenu. Il la possédait à nouveau, il était puissant à nouveau. Et il était à nouveau calme. Il s'approche du jeune homme, l'aide à se relever sans sembler regretter le fait qu'il était à deux doigts de le tuer, puis retourne à son arbre.

_- Je recommence. Qui es-tu ? Et qui t'envoies ?_ dit-il, certes plus calmement mais toujours avec cette autorité naturelle.

- … _Personne, et personne_, répondit le jeune homme, enlevant du mieux qu'il pouvait les tâches sur ses haillons.

_- Ce n'est pas une réponse qui me satisfait, alors je te donne une ultime chance, et je ne te la laisse qu'une minute, agis donc vite et bien._

_- Je vous le dis, je ne suis personne. Parce que je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle. Et je suis ici depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, alors je vous dis aussi que personne ne m'envoie. Satisfait ?_ termina-t-il, toujours un peu beaucoup terrifié, tremblant et observateur du sol, par cet homme aux apparences lunatiques.

_- Non. Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir comment tu t'appelles ? La malédiction est levée, tu devrais te souvenir. _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mais si ça peut vous faire me laisser partir, quand je me suis réveillé il y a très longtemps, j'étais dans la forêt et j'avais ça, sans rien d'autre, en plus de mes vêtements,_ dit-il en sortant d'une chose qu'on pourrait appeler une poche un morceau d'écorce où était gravées, de manière très maladroite et presque illisible, cinq lettres. _Je pense que c'est mon nom, mais je ne sais pas lire. Ni écrire d'ailleurs. Alors je vous le laisse, et je m'en vais, d'accord ? Vous me faites peur…_

_- Non plus, tu ne t'en vas pas, qui me dit que je peux te croire ? Tu restes, sans avoir ton mot à dire_, asséna-t-il, sec et froid, en prenant l'écorce puis en la déchiffrant, chose qui lui prit tout de même un certain temps. _Ton nom dis-tu ?_

_- Je crois. _

_- Très bien, alors jusqu'à ce que je sache qui tu es et surtout si tu es dangereux pour moi, tu resteras avec moi, Bambi. _


	5. Le début

Maléfique se réveilla avec le même sentiment de soulagement, comme chaque matin. Sauf que contrairement à la veille, il se trouvait dans un lit, un lit confortable, pour ne pas dire très confortable et même luxueux. En effet, quelqu'un comme Maléfique ne pouvait décemment pas passer ses nuits à même le sol, une fois, c'était déjà beaucoup, et même trop. Alors il n'avait pas chômé, et c'était mis à la tâche après avoir solidement planté, littéralement, Bambi dans le sol. La magie est vraiment magique au fond. Et d'ailleurs, c'est avec la grande aide de cette dernière qu'il avait bâti sa nouvelle demeure.

Autant la décrire dès à présent : elle était plus large que haute, et n'avait d'ailleurs qu'un étage, mais s'étalait sur un périmètre très respectable. Faite des matériaux les plus nobles que Maléfique a pu trouver dans la terre grâce à ses dons, elle est blanche comme le marbre et repose sur un terrain on ne peut plus entretenu, qui se trouve être de toute élégance. Fleurs et arbres de nombreux genres –ceux présents dans la forêt, précisons-le tout de même- sont disposés en fonction de leur couleur, hauteur, largeur. Aucune barrière –matérielle tout du moins, on peut supposer que Maléfique ne se laisserait pas sans protection- n'est installée. L'intérieur est tout aussi bien fait, et le chêne de la veille se trouve au milieu du salon, étant à présent le centre de l'habitat.

Revenons-en à Maléfique et à Bambi. Inutile de préciser que ce dernier a maintes fois tenté de s'échapper de la demeure pendant la nuit, mais à chaque fois il ne pouvait faire un pas au-delà de l'embrasure de la porte, restant bloqué, et devant ainsi retourner à son lit. Il lui arrivait la même chose aux fenêtres et à la cheminée. Alors il dormit, et dormit même très longtemps, trouvant, au fond, le lit très agréable, lui qui n'avait connu que le moelleux tout relatif de la mousse des arbres. Maléfique, lui, se devait, tout d'abord de rattraper son retard, et s'en était allé en ville pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde et ses habitudes. Très discret, il a souvent écouté sans apparaître, après tout, il ne pouvait être certain que cette princesse n'était pas là. Ni, d'ailleurs, l'une des trois fées.

Aussi, le soir, quand il rentre, il a accumulé une quantité de connaissance nouvelle, notamment à propos des événements depuis l'arrivée d'Emma Swan, le retour du temps jusqu'à la fin de la malédiction, mais aussi à propos des ordinateurs, des gazinières et des fours à micro-ondes. Il retrouve Bambi assit dans le salon, à ne rien faire. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait rien. Il meublerait plus tard. Il s'approche de Bambi, qui le regarde, rancunier bien que peureux.

_- Pourquoi vous me gardez ici ? Je veux juste retourner dans la forêt, je sais pas quoi faire ici,_ dit Bambi, en posant son regard sur le chêne, qui manifestement lui rappelait ladite forêt.

_- Parce que je ne suis pas assuré qu'une fois dehors tu ne courras pas vers Regina pour lui dire où je suis. Je l'aurais, et je ne peux me permettre aucun risque. Pas même toi, qui pourtant, n'est rien de plus qu'un être insignifiant. _

_- Mais elle vous a fait quoi cette dame ? Et c'est qui aussi ? _

_- Ce qu'elle m'a fait ? C'est trop long pour que je puisse te le dire. Et ce qu'elle est, rien de plus que la cause de notre existence ici. Nous ne venons pas d'ici, mais tu ne sembles pas le savoir,_ répondit Maléfique en faisant apparaître l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il avait apporté ici par magie –autrement dit en les volant-, à savoir une bouteille d'hydromel.

_- Vous dites des choses vraiment étranges, mais je vous répète que je ne connais personne d'autre que les animaux de la forêt, alors laissez-moi partir. S'il vous plait ?_

_- Non. _

_- Bon, et bien alors parlez, dites quelque chose, je m'ennuie moi ici,_ dit Bambi, agacé et terriblement déçu, mais il se rend compte qu'il ne peut que se résigner, alors autant le faire rapidement.

Sauf que Maléfique ne se laisse pas parler sur ce ton, même pas par un môme insignifiant. Aussi, il le jette littéralement du canapé d'un simple geste de la main, s'y assoit, et se sert une coupe.

_- Règle n°1, tu obéis. Règle n°2, n'ose plus jamais prendre un ton aussi arrogant qui ne sied aucunement à une personne de ton acabit, tu n'es pas suffisamment grand pour le faire. J'espère avoir été clair,_ asséna Maléfique, avec une once de son autorité naturelle. _A présent, nous allons effectivement parler. Tu vas répondre à mes questions. Raconte-moi ce que tu faisais pendant ces 28 ans. _

_- Je marchais,_ répondit assez docilement Bambi, affalé sur le sol comme un enfant et bien déterminé à ne pas y bouger, car, comme un enfant rappelons le, il parvient à trouver le sol confortable lorsqu'il est contrarié.

_- Sois plus clair, mon temps est plus précieux que le tiens._

_- Bah je marchais, je ne faisais que ça, je n'arrivais pas à faire quelque chose d'autre. Si je m'arrêtais, alors j'avais envie de marcher. Si je partais de ma ligne droite, alors je me forçais à la reprendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je marchais, je vous dis la vérité, c'est juste que vous ne comprenez pas,_ précisa Bambi, le regard sur le sol, d'un ton boudeur.

Car oui, il boudait, il avait l'apparence d'un homme qui atteignait le charme de la trentaine –tout juste- et pourtant il boudait comme un enfant de six ans.

_- Il suffit. Je ne te permets pas. Mais c'est tout de même étrange. Tu ne te souviens de rien de ta vie d'avant ? Si tu es ici, c'est que tu viens forcément de notre monde. _

_- Je ne me souviens que de cette forêt, je vous l'ai déjà dit. _

_- Très bien. Maintenant, silence, je voudrais me reposer un peu. _

Et il ferma les yeux, car Maléfique était un grand fervent de siestes et de sommeils en tout genre, quand il pouvait se permettre de les avoir. Il s'endormit, vraiment et rapidement. Et quand il dormait, on pouvait y aller pour le réveiller, rien, niet, quedal, il dormait, et ne se réveillerait que s'il le voulait. C'est tout de même très contradictoire. Cet homme qui craint ses rêves et qui aime dormir. Mais bon, allez savoir.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, toujours ce même soulagement, cette même libération. Il observa autour de lui, et Bambi aussi s'était endormi –après tout il faisait nuit-, dans l'un des fauteuils –somptueux, mais surtout très élégant- du salon. Le feu de la cheminée n'était pas allumé, mais Bambi n'était pas très dérangé par une aussi simple futilité, la chaleur, il avait dû s'en passer pendant de longues années. Cependant, Maléfique l'alluma tout de même. Pour lui-même probablement, mais on peut en douter, car il s'en va rapidement, allant retrouver une « vieille amie ».

Quand Maléfique arriva devant la maison de Regina, il resta poli, respectueux et respectable, et toqua, trois fois exactement, et l'habitante ouvrit la porte avant de se reculer immédiatement –mais d'un seul pas, n'exagérons rien. Il était là, elle savait qu'il n'attendait que l'autorisation pour entrer et avoir, elle l'espérait, juste une simple discussion. Aussi, ils parlèrent.

_- Maléfique. Quelle joie de te revoir,_ ironisa-t-elle.

_- Je te retourne la chose. Puis-je ?_ dit-il en montrant l'entrée, la voix posée et calme, pas tendu d'un brin.

_- Il me semble que même si je te disais non, tu entrerais. Alors entre, ferme la porte, ne salis pas le plancher et viens dans le salon, c'est sans doute plus confortable pour parler,_ répondit Regina en se dirigeant vers ledit salon, suivie par Maléfique.

_- J'ai quelques questions pour toi Regina. J'espère que tu vas te montrer coopérative._

_- Maléfique, nous avons des problèmes, ici, à Storybrooke. Alors ne viens pas t'y ajouter. C'est un conseil. _

_- J'aurais dû suivre le dernier conseil que tu m'as donné il y a 28 ans. Aussi suivrais-je celui-ci, mais il n'empêche que j'ai envie de réponse. Qu'as-tu fais au dénommé Bambi ? Il ne se souvient de rien, malgré la fin de la malédiction, et en parlant de ça, tu as lamentablement échoué,_ ricana Maléfique, sarcastique.

Regina haussa un sourcil. Sérieusement ? Bambi ? Il voulait parler de Bambi ? Cet avorton de la forêt ? Elle devait gérer avec son fils et la disparition d'Emma et de Blanche-Neige, et il lui parlait de Bambi ? Bon, d'accord, s'il ne lui faut que ça pour partir.

_- Il se souvient. Ou tout du moins, il pourrait se souvenir. Sauf qu'il est totalement amnésique. Mais pas uniquement à cause de la malédiction, il était amnésique avant. Pas très longtemps avant, je te l'accorde, mais il ne peut pas se souvenir juste car la malédiction est brisée,_ dit Regina, les bras croisés, face à Maléfique, en plein milieu du salon.

_- Es-tu celle qui lui a retiré ses souvenirs ? _

_- Possible._

_- Je sais comment fonctionne un sort d'amnésie, donne-le moi._

_- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite._

_- Et toi non, alors donne-le moi Regina. Maintenant._

On peut dire que question soumission, Maléfique était roi. Il avait un de ces tons de voix qui faisait obéir. Mais il en faut plus pour faire courber Regina. Cependant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il s'en aille. Aussi, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et sortit, suivie de Maléfique, bien évidemment.

_- Pourquoi l'avoir obligé à marcher ?_ s'enquit Maléfique alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'ombre.

_- Parce qu'il le méritait, tout simplement. Il est l'un de ceux qui ont osé me trahir._

_- Vient-il de la Forêt Enchantée ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Je me demande tout de même ce qu'il a pu te faire pour mériter une telle punition. C'est assez intriguant._

_- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser personnellement. Nous y sommes._

Ils étaient arrivés au cimetière, puis ils allèrent dans une crypte où Regina bougea une tombe et ils arrivèrent dans un sous-sol où, Maléfique le sentait, une certaine puissance magique se trouvait.

_- Il semblerait que tu n'aies pu totalement te passer de magie, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Il faut savoir assurer ses arrières, c'est toi qui m'as dit ça, il y a longtemps. _

_- En effet. Maintenant, donne-moi ce pour quoi je suis venu._

_- Et tu partiras ?_

_- Oui._

_- Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Tu ne me veux que morte et enterrée._

_- En effet._

_- Alors pourquoi te laisserais-je partir ?_

_- Parce que tu ne peux m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Je suis plus fort que toi Regina. Et tu le sais. Donc tu vas m'obéir maintenant. Et rapidement, mon temps reste précieux, même dans ce monde. _

_- Tu as beaucoup changé Maléfique,_ dit Regina en prenant l'un des cœurs de sa collection, et en le tendant à Maléfique.

_- Qui doit-on blâmer pour ça ? Moi, ou toi ?_ répondit-il en se téléportant en un nuage de fumée pâle après avoir pris le cœur.

_- Sans doute un peu des deux,_ conclu Regina, seule dans sa crypte.

Nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent croire que Maléfique allait rendre immédiatement les souvenirs de Bambi. Mais loin s'en faut, Bambi ne serait peut-être que plus dangereux pour lui et ses intérêts s'il se souvenait. C'est pourquoi il cacha le cœur au centre du chêne du salon, puis s'en alla dormir. Bambi, lui, dormait toujours.


	6. Un allié

Le lendemain matin, en fin de matinée, Bambi se leva et trouva Maléfique assit dans l'un de ses fauteuils, l'air absorbé dans une quelconque pensée noire et ténébreuse. Il remarqua aussi que Maléfique avait aménagé la demeure en objets électroniques, comme une télévision, un luminaire, ou encore un de ces fameux micro-ondes. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup pour ne pas dire pas du tout, alors il s'en approcha, puis les alluma, et demanda à Maléfique à quoi tout cela servait.

_- Je ne sais pas, tout du moins pas pour tous. Celui-ci fait cuire sans feu, et lui éclaire sans flamme. Celui-là permet de dupliquer des images. Une nouvelle sorte de magie, ils l'appellent science,_ répondit ce dernier, accordant cette réponse assez facilement, puisqu'elle ne mettait visiblement pas en danger ses intérêts.

Car rappelons que Maléfique n'était dangereux que si l'on menaçait ses intérêts, autrement il se trouvait, et c'est assez étrange étant donnée sa réputation, assez réactif à autrui.

_- Ah, et à quoi est-ce que vous pensez ? Je peux pas vous tutoyer ?_ demanda Bambi en allant s'installer devant sa future occupation quotidienne : la télévision.

_- Personne ne t'avait dit de me vouvoyer, tu l'as fait tout seul. Et ce que je pense ne te regarde pas. A moins que je ne te trouve une quelconque utilité. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant._

Bambi acquiesça au tutoiement, même s'il était un peu maladroit au début :

_- Tu n'êtes pas très gentil, c'est pas très agréable d'entendre ça._

_- Au moins tu sais que la franchise est quelque chose que j'affectionne particulièrement. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est…,_ s'exclama Maléfique en observant les images défilant dans la télévision.

Assez ironiquement, c'était _The Sleeping Beauty_ qui passait, et le moment n'était autre que celui de la malédiction de Maléfique qui entoure le château du Roi de ronces. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour irriter Maléfique, le vrai, le réel, qui éteignit –pas de destruction, ça coûte cher, mais si ça ne lui a rien coûté- la télé.

_- Quelle audace. Sans doute un coup de Regina. Elle a dû créer cette chose en me sachant ici pour m'énerver._

_- Dis, tu es un sorcier non ?_ dit Bambi, qui essayait de trouver un moyen de s'occuper maintenant que la télé était éteinte, et préférant ne pas parler de cette femme qui mettait en colère Maléfique, parce qu'il sait, instinctivement, que la colère de la Maléfique n'était bonne pour personne, et surtout pas pour lui qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

_- Oui. Pourquoi cette question subitement ?_

_- Pour savoir. Et cette femme, Regina, aussi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et il y en a d'autre des sorciers ?_

_- Oui._

_- Qui ?_

_- Un homme, il s'appelle Rumplestiltskin, et n'est rien d'autre qu'un lâche. Mais il y a aussi ces abominables fées qui pratiquent la magie._

Ca y est, il le tenait son sujet de conversation ! Parce que oui, il fallait bien meubler le silence de la maison autrement que par la télévision qui n'était pas une bonne alternative actuellement, et Bambi, semblant mentalement coincé à l'âge de six ans, était curieux, d'où les questions. Et Maléfique répondait, car comme dit plus haut, tant que ça ne menaçait pas ses intérêts, il ne voyait pas vraiment le problème.

_- Comment tu as appris la magie toi ?_ demanda Bambi.

_- La magie ne s'apprend pas. Elle est offerte._

_- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que quelqu'un te la donnée ?_ dit Bambi, un peu interloqué.

_- En effet. C'est un vieil homme qui, il y a très longtemps, m'a fait cadeau de la magie. Les fées tiennent leurs pouvoirs du don de la Fée Bleue, Rumplestiltskin a reçu ce présent lui-aussi, même s'il a nécessité quelques complications, et Regina l'a reçue de Rumplestiltskin._

_- La Fée Bleue ?_

_- On dit qu'elle est la magie originelle, la source de toute magie dans les âmes. Mais je trouve que ça la place un peu trop haut dans la hiérarchie, alors pour moi elle n'est que la première des fées._

_- Et comment on offre la magie ?_

_- Tout dépend de la manière choisie par le premier offreur. Mais il faut savoir que pour donner la magie, il faut en payer le prix. Et ce prix reste très souvent la mort._

_- La mort ? Alors le vieil homme qui ta donné la magie est mort après ?_

_- Il était immortel et en avait assez de vivre. Ce qui peut être compréhensible._

_- Tu es immortel aussi alors ?_

_- En effet._

_- Tu as quel âge ?_

_- Quelques centaines d'années. Approximativement le même âge que cet hideux personnage reptilien._

_- Qui ?_

_- Rumplestiltskin. On l'appelle Gold ici._

_- Mais ce n'est pas –Rumplestiltskin c'est trop compliqué à dire- qui a donné la magie à Regina ? Pourquoi il n'est pas mort ?_

_- Parce qu'il ne lui a pas tout donné. C'est pourquoi il reste plus puissant qu'elle._

_- Ah. Et tu peux me dire quoi d'autre sur la magie ?_ demanda Bambi, qui voyait la fin de son sujet de conversation arriver trop vite, bien trop vite.

_- Il y a énormément de chose à dire sur la magie. Au départ, elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Il n'y a ni magie noire ni magie blanche. Ceux qui l'utilisent de telle façon la juge ainsi et lui donne une couleur, les fées se disent bonnes et bienfaisantes, alors elles utilisent une magie blanche. J'utilise la magie pour mes propres fins, alors elle est noire. C'est une institution. La magie est neutre et ne fait que suivre une volonté._

_- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme les fées ? Tu pourrais utiliser ta magie pour faire le bien, non ?_

_- J'ai essayé une fois. Au début. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que ça n'était qu'une faiblesse de faire le bien. Mais il suffit pour les questions, c'est relativement ennuyeux,_ dit Maléfique, car, comme à chaque fois, il éludait les questions parlant d'un soi-disant « bon côté » en lui et mettait un terme à la discussion.

_- Mais je m'ennuie moi, tu pourrais me laisser sortir, et je ne t'embêterais plus comme ça._

_- Je pourrais, en effet. Mais il s'avère que tu pourrais, si le ciel le veut bien, me servir demain. Alors je ne peux pas faire suite à ta requête. Tu n'as qu'à lire un livre, tu sembles terriblement manquer de connaissance et de savoir,_ répondit Maléfique, sec, en se relevant.

_- Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas lire. Je te l'ai déjà dit,_ dit Bambi en se retournant vers la télévision, qu'il rallume.

Maléfique haussa le sourcil, puis se détourna de Bambi pour aller vaquer à une occupation toute particulière, mais s'arrêta net. Ca y est. Il avait trouvé comment faire. Et effectivement, Bambi pourrait être d'une certaine utilité. Mais cela restait très hypothétique. Mais comme il disait, il faut savoir assurer ses arrières, et Bambi pourrait s'avérer être une arrière-garde d'exception, s'il était bien utilisé. Aussi, il se retourna. Il fallait que Bambi ait la plus grande confiance en lui, que Bambi s'attache à lui, car il ne sera ainsi que plus aisément manipulable.

_- Je peux t'apprendre, si tu le veux._

_- M'apprendre quoi ?_ dit Bambi, interpellé dans son observation intensive d'une éponge carrée à la télévision.

_- A lire._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Bien sûr. Je peux créer des maisons comme celle-ci en une journée, alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas t'apprendre à lire. Suis-moi,_ acheva-t-il en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Bambi, tout heureux d'apprendre une chose aussi rudimentaire que lire, le suivit immédiatement. Inutile de dire que Maléfique était un excellent professeur quoique sévère et strict. Mais il n'en fallait pas moins pour qu'en une seule journée, Bambi sache lire et écrire chaque lettre de l'alphabet, et ainsi lire et écrire à peu près tous les mots du dictionnaire. Il apprit aussi à Bambi tout ce qui lui était nécessaire de savoir à propos de la malédiction, autrement dit qui l'avait lancé, pourquoi, et comment elle s'était brisée, mais aussi pourquoi il ne se souvenait toujours pas, tout en cachant qu'il pouvait lui redonner ses souvenirs, bien sûr.

Ces marques d'attention, brillamment utilisées par Maléfique, juste comme il faut pour que ça paraisse sincère et réel, eurent un véritable effet sur Bambi. Il avait été seul pendant 28 et n'avait pu faire autre chose que marcher jusqu'à la fin de la malédiction, et voilà que quelqu'un, bien qu'un peu rude, sec et effrayant, se trouvait être une bonne personne pour lui, une sorte de guide. Pas très étonnant au fond qu'il s'accrocha à cet homme de toute sa force. C'était son nouveau point d'appui dans ce nouveau monde, et surtout, il n'était plus seul.

Au cours d'une des conversations qu'ils ont eu pendant cette journée, il y en a eu une qui a été très favorable au plan de manipulation de Maléfique, qui sert un but toujours connu que de lui seul. C'était en milieu d'après-midi, toujours dans la bibliothèque, alors que Bambi essayait de lire plusieurs mots d'affilé pour dire une phrase :

_- Les cœurs sont… la source de la magie… chez les individus. Les cœurs sont la source de la magie chez les individus. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ demanda Bambi à Maléfique, qui lisait dans son coin une des histoires de ce monde.

Ce dernier releva son nez dudit bouquin, et répondit, d'abord de manière assez désintéressée, juste pour satisfaire la soif de savoir de Bambi.

_- Les cœurs sont le lieu de fabrication de la magie. Ils sont ceux qui nous permettent d'utiliser la magie, lorsqu'on en a reçu le don. Car la magie est souvent l'expression de nos émotions, c'est d'ailleurs comme ceci que j'ai pu, l'autre jour, réutiliser la magie._

_- Les cœurs sont donc si importants ?_

_- Bien sûr. D'après ce que j'ai pu en lire, ici, on pense que le cerveau est le centre de tout. C'est d'un faux et d'un pathétique. Le cœur regroupe nos émotions et nos souvenirs, et tout s'explique par lui. Comme je te l'ai dit, il suffit de retirer le cœur, ou même une partie du cœur, car tout est organisé, pour retirer émotions et souvenirs. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas._

_- Parce qu'on m'a retiré mon cœur ?_

_- Uniquement une partie, car si on te l'avait retiré en entier, tu ne ressentirais plus aucune émotion non plus._

_- Et où est cette partie ?_ demanda Bambi, toujours triste de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Maléfique devint très intéressé par la conversation. Il venait naturellement de conduire Bambi là où il pourrait le manier de manière si simple que ça en serait ridicule. Mais il en profita, il ne faut rien risquer lorsque l'on cherche à se venger.

_- La personne qui a lancé la malédiction a pris soin, avant de la lancer, de t'arracher cette partie de ton cœur qui contenait tes souvenirs. Ce qu'elle en a fait, je ne peux pas te le dire,_ mentit de manière très sincère Maléfique.

_- Regina ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?_

_- Là, je ne peux pas te répondre,_ répondit Maléfique qui disait, cette fois, la vérité.

_- J'aimerais bien qu'elle me rende mes souvenirs. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir qui je suis, ni d'où je viens, ni ce que j'ai fait ni ce que je peux faire._

Maléfique venait de se faire un allié dans la lutte contre Regina, car comme on le comprend depuis le début de notre histoire, Maléfique en veut à Regina, même si eux seuls savent pourquoi.


	7. La vengeance

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, si c'est dans votre bon plaisir (:

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, quelques jours où Bambi s'accrocha de plus en plus à cette bouée de sauvetage qu'était, pour lui, Maléfique. Il faut le comprendre, il n'avait rien, Maléfique est devenu tout pour lui. Et il développa une amitié pour cet homme, qui lui rendit de manière à priori si sincère que, malheureusement pour lui, il en tomba amoureux. Il était loin des interdits contemporains, et lui, il aimait juste ce que la personne montrait d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il aimait l'affection qui lui apportait Maléfique, et s'était senti si proche de ce dernier lorsqu'il lui raconta sa propre histoire, le pourquoi il en voulait à Regina, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper ces sentiments. Car, en effet, Maléfique lui avait raconté son histoire, car la confiance de l'un passe par l'illusion d'une confiance mutuelle, tout du moins ici. Mais Maléfique ne comptait pas laisser Bambi vivant, il en savait trop, et le secret de la puissance, c'est de connaître sans être connu.

Donc Bambi en tomba amoureux, et pour quelqu'un comme Maléfique, ça n'était pas très compliqué à comprendre, ni même à utiliser pour ses propres intérêts.

Cependant, le moment où tout serait prêt approchait, il avait tout élaboré et ça arrivait. Il savait parler aux oiseaux, et notamment aux corbeaux, et ils étaient ses espions. Ils épiaient, écoutaient, et rapportaient à Maléfique ce qu'ils savaient. Il n'y avait donc pas, dans toute la ville, un événement qui pouvait lui échapper. Lorsqu'il apprit les méthodes qu'avaient utilisé Charmant, Regina et Rumplestiltskin pour ramener Blanche-Neige et Emma, et surtout le plan secret de Regina et Rumplestiltskin, il savait que le jour de leur retour serait le bon jour, car les deux êtres qui, s'ils s'alliaient, pouvaient le vaincre, seraient affaiblis par le puissant sort qu'ils allaient devoir jeter.

Aussi, lorsque Regina et Rumplestiltskin s'en allèrent sceller le puits pour ne pas risquer l'arrivée de Cora, Maléfique s'était tenu à l'écart, mais les observait, invisible et camouflé, avec Bambi à ses côtés, à qui il avait dit qu'ils récupéreraient ses souvenirs aujourd'hui auprès de Regina, afin d'obtenir son assistance. Il savait quoi faire, comment faire, et avait tout prévu. Sauf peut-être l'événement suivant : Henry qui vient arrêter sa mère Regina. Le puits n'est pas scellé, et Regina n'est pas suffisamment affaiblie.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant ! Il avait vécu ces 28 dernières années à vouloir faire souffrir Regina comme elle l'avait fait souffrir ! Il s'empara de la colère et de la rage qui montait en lui, et se montra. L'effet de surprise fut immédiat et ni Regina, ni Rumple, ni même Blanche-Neige, Emma et Henry ne surent que faire, et seulement trois d'entre eux connaissaient cet homme après tout. Rapide dans sa fureur, Maléfique s'approcha de Regina tout en faisant valser les trois êtres dépourvus de magie au loin, et avant même qu'il n'y ai eu une quelconque réaction chez la personne visée, Maléfique avait enfoncé sa main au travers de sa poitrine, et en avait retiré le cœur battant. Il recula, Regina étant haletante, une main sur l'ex-emplacement de son cœur. Rumple, dans tout ça observait relativement calmement les événements. Il savait les tensions entre Regina et Maléfique, et il n'était pas dans ses meilleurs intérêts d'avoir deux ennemis, même si ces deux ennemis ne s'entendaient pas. Car les sorciers ne s'entendent pas entre eux, c'est une sorte d'accord tacite, une vraie course au pouvoir faite de trahisons et de déceptions. Et Rumple se tenait donc à l'écart.

Maléfique se redressa, tenant le cœur brillant dans le creux de sa main, se recula d'un pas pour admirer une Regina prise au dépourvue, et parla.

_- Tu aurais dû t'y attendre Regina. Tu aurais dû te préparer. C'est tellement facile que j'en suis presque déçu,_ claqua, cinglant, Maléfique.

_- Toi… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me tuer ?_ demanda Regina, faible mais provocatrice, fière dans la défaite.

_- Oh, non. Ça serait trop peu. Mais en échange de ton cœur, j'ai quelque chose pour toi,_ _Regina,_ dit Maléfique tout en faisant apparaître, debout sur les feuilles tombées des arbres, le corps conservé de Daniel, l'homme que Regina a toujours aimé. _Tu sais à quel point les cœurs peuvent m'intéresser, et aussi à quel point j'ai tout fait pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie._

Regina regardait, abasourdie, Daniel. Emma, Blanche-Neige et Henry ne pouvait rien faire, ils étaient à moitié assommés et paralysés par le choc de l'attaque de Maléfique. Bambi restait en arrière, car Maléfique lui avait dit de ne rien faire excepté s'il le lui disait, et Rumple observait toujours, le visage fermé, l'étrange scène qui se profilait.

_- Et j'ai trouvé Regina. Je peux ramener quiconque à la vie. Il n'y a que trois conditions à remplir. Et je vais te les dire Regina, ma « vieille amie ». _

Regina tourna violemment son visage vers Maléfique. Une telle lueur d'espoir dans sa quête désespérée de retrouver son amour perdu lui ferait écouter et accepter n'importe quoi. Et ça, Maléfique le savait. Regina était en train d'espérer plus que jamais elle n'avait espéré.

_- Il te faut le corps du défunt, les cendres du cœur de ce dernier, et le plus puissant des sortilèges : un baiser. Mais pas un baiser ordinaire, le baiser de l'amour véritable,_ continua Maléfique en faisant apparaître, cette fois, une fiole remplie d'une poudre grisâtre.

_- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me permettrais de le retrouver ? Tu me prends pour une idiote, tu ne me veux pas heureuse Maléfique !_ cria Regina, reprenant temporairement ses esprits dans toutes les promesses de Maléfique.

_- Allons. Tu es ma « vieille amie », et pendant 28 ans, j'ai eu le temps de… Pardonner. Alors tiens, prends-les. Je les ai toujours eues sur moi, alors tu n'as pu me les enlever avec la malédiction. _

Regina se leva, et s'approcha de Maléfique. Il y avait de quoi avoir des doutes sur la sincérité de Maléfique, mais elle était tellement aveuglée d'espoir qu'elle pourrait croire n'importe quoi de n'importe qui. Alors elle prit les cendres, en oubliant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour reprendre son cœur, et, sous le conseil de Maléfique, les posa sur l'emplacement du cœur de Daniel, qu'elle avait allongé. Et maintenant, elle s'approche, se penche, et embrasse Daniel avec tout l'amour qu'elle a pu ressentir pour lui. Et Maléfique affiche un sourire sarcastique et vainqueur quand elle se relève, un sourire baigné de larmes sur le visage car elle espère, mais qui disparaît rapidement lorsqu'elle voit le visage de Maléfique et l'évidente immobilité de Daniel.

_- Tu… Tu as menti ! Tu m'as menti !_ se mit-elle à crier, en pleurant, de tristesse cette fois-ci.

_- Oh, non, du tout. Je t'ai tout dit. Tu ne respectes juste que deux des trois conditions. Il ne peut donc pas se réveiller. Je vais m'en aller maintenant, ce désespoir si intense sur ton visage m'a ravi pour le reste de la journée,_ répondit, calme, victorieux, fier, hautain, Maléfique, avant de s'en aller en un nuage de fumée pâle, n'oubliant pas de prendre Bambi avec lui, évidemment.

_- Attends ! ATTENDS MALÉFIQUE ! REVIENS !_ hurla Regina, en essayant de l'attraper, mais trop tard, il était déjà partir avec un rire diabolique de victoire.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant et furieuse. Elle demandait pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas, pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à le réveiller. Et Rumplestiltskin, qui, avouons-le, a assez apprécié le déroulement des événements, s'approche un peu, tout comme les trois autres qui, ne pouvant rien faire face à un être aussi puissant que Maléfique, avaient regardé la scène, impuissants. Henry était le plus touché par le malheur de sa mère.

_- Il a raison, Regina. Tu ne remplis que deux des trois conditions. Réfléchis un peu, et tu vas rapidement trouver laquelle,_ dit Rumple, qui était très impressionné et très intéressé par la découverte de Maléfique sur la mort.

_- Le corps, le cœur, et l'amour_, répéta Henry, qui s'inquiétait pour sa mère. Et immédiatement, Blanche-Neige eu le déclic et la réponse.

_- L'amour ! C'est ça que tu n'as plus ! Il a pris ton cœur Regina !_ dit-elle, touchée par la détresse de Regina, et surtout coupable de cette situation, alors si elle a un moyen de la réparer, elle le fera.

Et là, c'était la révélation pour Regina. Elle ne pouvait plus aimer celui qu'elle aimait. Et ne pouvait donc pas le réveiller. Et c'était une deuxième vague de désespoir qui s'abattait sur celle qui ne désirait que le bonheur, et qui ne l'obtenait jamais.

Lorsque Maléfique rentra chez lui, il cacha le cœur au même endroit que celui de Bambi. Dans le vieux chêne de son salon. Bambi, lui, était assez perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer, il avait ressenti de la pitié pour cette femme, même si ce qu'elle avait fait été horrible. Cependant il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne le méritait pas, ni même que Maléfique avait été trop loin. Il voulait justifier l'acte de Maléfique, car il pensait que ce dernier ne devait pas être jugé trop méchamment pour ce qu'il venait de faire, rappelons qu'il était amoureux. Aussi, avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Bambi quitta la maison, maintenant il pouvait, Maléfique l'ayant autorisé plus tôt pour acquérir sa confiance, et se dirigea vers Storybrooke.

Maléfique, lui, avait accompli sa vengeance. Regina souffrait, énormément, il n'avait jamais vu autant de désespoir dans le visage d'une personne alors même qu'elle n'avait plus de cœur. Aussi, Bambi ne lui était plus utile, et devenait même une menace pour lui, il pouvait dire trop de chose sur lui, et surtout l'emplacement du cœur de Regina, car il n'avait pas essayé de le lui cacher, sachant qu'il allait le faire disparaître rapidement. Sauf que lorsqu'il l'appela, Bambi ne répondit pas. Il le chercha, en vain, il n'était pas dans la maison. Et pour l'une des seules fois de sa vie, Maléfique avait perdu le contrôle sur une situation, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il partit alors pour retrouver Bambi.

Ce dernier était arrivé à Storybrooke, là où Maléfique ne le cherchait sans doute pas. Il se dirigea vers un endroit où il pourrait trouver ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Et il les trouva dans le café de Granny. Tous, exceptée Regina qui voulait être seule, sans la compassion de ceux qui, elle le savait, ne l'appréciait pas et Rumple, qui n'avait rien à y faire, y étaient. Bambi s'approcha, personne ne le connaissait, et ce beau jeune homme qui approchait de la trentaine s'assit à côté d'Henry, qui le regarda, curieux. Mais rapidement, Bambi se mit à parler à Blanche-Neige, Charmant, qu'elle avait réveillé, Emma et Henry.

_- Euh… Bonsoir,_ dit-il, un peu beaucoup timide pour le coup.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers cet inconnu, une nouvelle tête dans la ville. Ils lui rendirent son salut.

_- Je… Je viens parler de Maléfique,_ continua-t-il, engendrant la surprise générale parmi les quatre personnes qui ne s'attendaient certainement pas à une telle révélation.

_- Pardon ? De Maléfique ?_ dit Emma

_- Oui, il ne faut pas que vous le jugiez trop sévèrement ! Il avait des raisons pour faire ça à Regina, elle est méchante et l'avait mérité !_ dit-il, un peu à la va-vite, de crainte d'être coupé et de ne pas avoir le temps de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

_- Il n'avait aucune raison pour faire ça à ma mère !_ dit Henry, tout à coup remonté contre cet étranger qui insultait sa mère qui, en plus, essayait de changer depuis quelques temps.

_- Mais si, Regina l'a fait tellement souffrir, elle devait subir la même chose !_ répliqua Bambi. Et là on peut voir l'influence de Maléfique sur Bambi, qui n'hésite pas une seule seconde à dire de nombreuses choses pour défendre l'homme qu'il aime.

_- Tu dis que Regina a fait souffrir Maléfique ?_ demanda Blanche-Neige qui avait pris la main de Henry pour le calmer un peu.

_- Oui, terriblement._

_- Tu peux nous expliquer_ ? demanda Emma, intéressée par l'histoire de Maléfique, mais aussi sur celle de Regina, car, après tout, il fallait connaître ce nouvel ennemi pour avoir une chance de le vaincre, si jamais il s'avérait trop dangereux.

_- Vous raconter l'histoire de Maléfique ? Oui, je peux le faire_, dit Bambi.


	8. L'histoire de Maléfique

Il était une fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans une contrée pas si lointaine, commença la longue histoire de Maléfique, à peu près à la même période que celle de Rumplestiltskin en tant que Ténébreux. Maléfique, qui ne s'appelait pas Maléfique avant, Maléfique n'est pas un nom, vous imaginez vous, vous appelez Maléfique ? Non, Maléfique s'appelait Lysandre. C'est son vrai nom, qu'il a abandonné suite à une triste tragédie. Lysandre, donc, était un jeune homme, non pas bienveillant, mais aidant s'il pouvait, faisant passer ses intérêts en priorité mais n'hésitant pas à s'investir dans ceux des autres si ça ne lui compliquait pas la vie. Il était franc, et donc honnête la plupart du temps. Il était tisseur, et utilisait le rouet à la perfection, ses origines n'étaient pas les plus glorieuses, mais pas les plus basses non plus, il était banal au fond.

Un jour qu'il se promenait pour une sieste contre le tronc d'un arbre, comme à son habitude, il rencontra un voyageur, vieux, très vieux, mais malgré tout plein de vitalité, comme poussé par une force inconnue à rester jeune malgré son apparence. Cet homme n'a jamais voulu dire son nom, mais il croisa Lysandre sur le sentier terreux de la forêt, et ils discutèrent, comme le ferait deux personnes qui se rencontre pour la première fois.

_- Bonjour,_ commença le vieil homme.

_- Bonjour,_ répondit, poli, Lysandre.

_- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?_

Voilà, rien de plus que ces banalités échangées. Mais il semblerait qu'elles furent de grandes importances pour le vieux jeune homme qui continua à fréquenter Lysandre, régulièrement, à son atelier, et ils devinrent amis, de manière banale et normale. Un jour, le vieil homme annonça à Lysandre qu'il voulait mourir. Lysandre, appréciant le vieil homme, lui demanda évidemment pourquoi il voulait partir avant de lui demander de rester avec lui, car sans lui il se retrouverait tout seul.

_- J'ai vécu trop longtemps, je suis vieux de corps et mon esprit vieillit lui aussi, de jour en jour. Je ne peux pas mourir, car je suis un magicien. Le seul moyen que je possède pour m'en aller, est d'offrir la magie que je possède à quelqu'un d'autre. Accepterais-tu de me libérer de ma trop longue vie_ ?

Lysandre accepta. La magie ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et ça lui permettrait d'assurer pour lui une vie confortable et correcte. Lorsqu'il accepta, il n'envisagea pas sa vie autrement : tisser pour le plaisir tout en sachant qu'il aurait un repas le soir. Alors le vieil homme lui donna ses pouvoirs, et mourut. Lysandre devient un être puissant doté d'une magie exceptionnelle, mais il l'utilisa pour vivre comme il l'avait dit. Il se construisit, au fur et à mesure des décennies qui passaient, une maison, puis un manoir, et enfin un château, sans pour autant oublier d'aider ceux qu'il pouvait aider sans se mettre en danger, et vu qu'il était insensible au danger, il aidait beaucoup de gens.

Un jour, après de nombreuses décades qui passèrent rapidement dans une certaine joie et paix pour Lysandre, il rencontra un autre jeune homme. Un paysan qui avait envie de savoir, d'acquérir des connaissances, juste pour le plaisir de savoir et d'acquérir des connaissances. Certes, il était beau, et ses ambitions étaient justes et nobles, et Lysandre tomba amoureux. Le jeune homme, qui s'appelait Cecil, lui rendit cet amour. C'était l'amour véritable, le vrai, le pur, le fusionnel et tout ce qui suit dans le dictionnaire des synonymes. Ils s'aimaient, et c'était tout. Cecil vivait dans un village pas très loin du château de Lysandre.

Cependant, un autre jour, Lysandre reçoit la visite d'une amie, elle s'appelait Regina, et était la Reine d'un royaume voisin. Surnommée la Méchante Reine dans son royaume, ça, Lysandre le savait, mais il l'acceptait ainsi, connaissant son histoire, même s'il ne cessait de lui conseiller de pardonner à la pauvre enfant qu'était Blanche-Neige. Cette visite marque le tournant de la vie de Lysandre. Regina vient lui demander quelque chose.

_Lysandre, quelle joie de te revoir,_ dit-elle, sincèrement aimable avec lui.

_Je te retourne la chose, Regina._

_Je suis venu reprendre la chose que je t'avais donnée en échange de ta malédiction du sommeil,_ dit-elle, trônant au milieu du hall.

_Et que comptes-tu en faire ?_

_L'utiliser._

_Regina, si j'ai accepté cet échange jadis, c'était pour éloigner cette malédiction de toi, elle ne doit pas être utilisée, elle est trop dangereuse, pour nous tous._

_Très bien,_ répondit Regina, _dans ce cas je vais devoir la reprendre de force._

_Tu sais que tu n'es pas assez puissante pour faire une telle chose. Renonce à une telle vengeance, ça ne t'apportera que du malheur._

_Moi ? Je suis la Reine, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Toi, par contre, tu es en train de tout perdre. Tu ferais mieux de m'obéir, pendant qu'il est encore temps pour toi. C'est un conseil, mon ami,_ dit Regina, en tendant la main, pour que Maléfique y dépose la malédiction.

Mais Lysandre ne voulait pas obéir, certain de sa puissance, il était convaincu que Regina ne pouvait le toucher, que sa magie ne lui ferait aucun mal. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, Lysandre se trompait d'une manière telle que ça allait lui coûter tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il était.

_Tu ne peux pas utiliser cette malédiction, Regina,_ dit-il, et signant, ainsi, l'arrêt de son bonheur.

_Très bien. Alors peut-être que la vie de ton cher et tendre sera un peu plus persuasive pour toi, et te convaincra d'obéir,_ répondit Regina, en se téléportant en un nuage violet.

Il était déjà trop tard pour Lysandre lorsque Regina dit ça. Immédiatement, il alla au village de Cecil, mais la chaleur qui y régnait était telle, les flammes qui submergeaient et dévastaient chaque chose ici étaient si importantes, qu'il ne put tenter ne serait-ce que d'entrer dans la maison de Cecil. Il dû perdre beaucoup de temps à éteindre le feu, trop sans doute, car lorsqu'il entra, la seule chose qu'il trouva fut celui qu'il aimait et ses parents, enlacés ensemble dans la douleur d'être brûlés vifs, sur le sol de l'habitation.

Tout le village était en cendre, Cecil aussi, et le cœur de Lysandre n'avait pas résisté non plus. Le bonheur de Lysandre, sa vie, tout était détruit. Il tomba à genoux devant son bien-aimé, et Regina arriva derrière lui, plutôt calme, peut-être même compatissante pour celui qu'elle venait de détruire et qu'elle considérait comme son seul ami. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui, saisit son sceptre magique, le brisa et en tira la malédiction, sans que Lysandre ne fasse quoique ce soit. D'un geste, elle s'en alla, laissant Lysandre et ses larmes seuls pour toujours. Ce dernier était détruit, et au contraire, il ne voulait plus empêcher Regina de lancer sa malédiction, ainsi, il pourrait oublier, ne plus vivre avec ce souvenir déjà douloureux de Cecil. Le futur lui révélera la cruauté sans limite de Regina pour ceux qui n'obéissent pas, et elle l'obligera à rester seul dans une caverne, avec ses souvenirs.

Cependant, après un jour et une nuit de larmes auprès de celui qu'il a aimé et qu'il aimera toujours, Lysandre jura devant tous ceux qui avaient perdu leur chance de bonheur et de joie, tout comme lui, qu'il ne les laissera pas sans vengeance, qu'il annihilera toute chance d'amour et de bonheur en ce monde, et l'on sait qu'il a très rapidement commencé avec la jeune princesse Aurore, qu'il a endormie pour un sommeil éternel, brisé peu de temps après la malédiction de Regina.

Ce serment scellait la transformation. Lysandre était devenu Maléfique, et il comptait bien justifier son nouveau nom.


	9. L'amour nous guidera

_- Voilà ce qui s'est passé il y a 28 ans,_ termina Bambi, le regard triste.

Et on peut dire qu'un regard triste était présent sur chacun des visages, même si parfois, les raisons de son existence étaient relativement différentes.

_- Combien de vie Regina a-t-elle pu détruire à cause de moi ? Combien en détruira-t-elle encore ?_ demanda de manière évidemment rhétorique Blanche-Neige.

_C'est triste de tomber dans un cercle aussi mauvais, il a été privé de bonheur, et il le détruit partout où il passe. Je ne comprends pas cet état d'esprit égoïste,_ dit Emma, en se relevant et en marchant un peu dans le café, vide.

- …, continua Henry, assez abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre à propos de sa mère qui, encore une fois, n'avait été que la Méchante Reine pendant toute sa vie.

_- Vous n'en voulez pas à Maléfique alors ? Il n'a pas mérité ce qu'il a eu, elle, si. Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il-vous-plait,_ demanda Bambi, car c'était la seule raison qui expliquait sa venue ici : il ne voulait pas d'une vengeance contre Maléfique, il ne voulait pas de quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser, parce qu'il était malheureusement tombé amoureux.

_- S'il rend le cœur de Regina, alors on ne lui fera rien,_ affirma Emma, compatissante pour le jeune garçon mais refusant de laisser une telle chose se dérouler comme si de rien était, qui plus est, Henry ne l'accepterait pas.

_- J'ai bien peur qu'une telle chose n'arrive jamais,_ dit une voix derrière eux, posée et calme mais sèche et froide.

C'était Maléfique, qui, finalement, avait retrouvé Bambi. Trop tard il semblerait, il venait de tout dire. D'un geste furieux et impérieux, il fit valser toutes les chaises, toutes les tables, et toutes les personnes présentes jusqu'au fond de la salle, Granny et Ruby comprises, s'approcha, agrippa les cheveux de Bambi qui, pour le coup, était extrêmement effrayé par ce qui se déroulait et devant la fureur de Maléfique, et se téléporta jusque chez lui.

Là, il jeta Bambi par terre, et sans plus attendre, le menaça d'une boule de feu visiblement très destructrice.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Bambi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Pour qui donc te prends-tu ? Réponds, que leur as-tu dit ?!_ cria-t-il, car oui, il pouvait crier, surtout lorsqu'il était autant en colère.

_- R-rien, juste vôtr-ton histoire, avec Cecil, Regina, c'est tout, c'est tout ce que j'ai dit,_ répondit immédiatement Bambi, assez implorant dans le ton et le visage.

_- Qu'importe au final, tu dois disparaître, tu n'es plus utile à rien ici, et ton existence m'est nuisible. Adieu, tu ne mérites que ce mot là,_ asséna Maléfique en esquissant le geste meurtrier.

_- JE T'AIME_ ! cria Bambi, les yeux clos, les larmes dévalant son visage, replié sur lui-même.

Ici, on peut se demander pourquoi Bambi avoue une chose pareille dans un tel moment. La raison est simple, pour ne pas dire aussi enfantine que Bambi. Il l'avait vu dans l'un des films à qu'il a vu à la télévision : le méchant qui voulait tuer l'héroïne s'était arrêté, et ils avaient terminé leurs jours ensemble. Bambi ne croyait plus en rien d'autre qu'en son amour pour Maléfique, que ce dernier avait lui-même créé pour servir ses intérêts. Aussi, il décida de lui avouer. Peut-être que ça ne changerait rien, mais au moins il lui aura dit, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit pendant la fraction de seconde qui s'était écoulée entre les mots et le geste de Maléfique.

En parlant de Maléfique, il s'était effectivement arrêté dans son geste. Après tout, c'était assez inattendu et surprenant d'entendre une telle chose dans un moment pareil. Mais le cœur blessé, meurtri et seul de Maléfique réagit plus vite que son esprit et sa raison, et Maléfique se redressa, le regard interrogateur, étant, à l'instar de Regina, victime d'une lueur d'espoir. Quoi ? On l'aime ? Quelqu'un l'aime ? Mais n'est-il pas privé de bonheur depuis la mort de Cecil ? N'y a-t-il plus accès ? Ne lui a-t-on pas toujours refusé la joie et l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut-il dire ? Pourquoi là, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il ne comprend pas. Parce qu'il avait créé l'amour de Bambi à son égard, mais il n'en savait rien. Mais Bambi est là pour parler.

_- Je t'aime,_ dit Bambi, en se relevant mais en gardant, apeuré, son regard clos et fixé sur le sol, le visage toujours ruiné par les larmes, _tu es là depuis le début pour moi, tu m'as recueilli alors que j'étais tout seul depuis toutes ces années. Bon, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas toujours été le plus gentil, mais tu m'as appris à lire, à écrire, à apprendre et à aimer. Tu as comblé le vide qu'il y avait ici, alors tue-moi si c'est ce que tu veux, parce que si tu ne veux plus de moi, je me retrouve tout seul, et je ne supporterai pas de redevenir tout seul,_ termina-t-il en empoignant son haut au niveau de son cœur.

Malgré le cliché, on peut affirmer que le plus froid des cœurs peut être délivré par l'amour. L'amour, et même les plus grands mages le disent, est la plus puissante des magies. Elle libère de toutes les malédictions et engendre bonheur et paix à chaque instant. C'est sans doute parce que c'est une magie plus puissante que la sienne que Maléfique s'approche de Bambi, mais c'est surtout parce que son cœur, seul depuis toutes ces années, torturé par le souvenir de celui qu'il aimait, a enfin été comblé par l'amour d'un autre, qu'il enlace Bambi.

Mais ne tombons pas dans le mielleux. Bambi a changé Maléfique, mais il n'est pas devenu bon pour autant, il ne redeviendra jamais la personne qu'il était avant. Cependant, il a toujours su se montrer reconnaissant quand il le devait, chose rare, mais possible. Aussi, il quitte les bras de Bambi pour aller vers le chêne. Il en sort deux cœurs. Il s'approche ensuite de Bambi, et lui rend, sans brutalité, l'insérant dans la poitrine de ce dernier. Préférant le laisser seul pour se souvenir de tout ce dont il doit se souvenir, il s'en va, et réapparaît aussi dans une crypte, celle où se trouve Regina, mais aussi Henry et Emma, et surtout, le corps de Daniel.

Maléfique s'approche, faisant volontairement du bruit à chacun de ses pas pour signaler sa présence. Emma et Henry se retourne, et sont tout de suite aux aguets.

_- Qu'as-tu fait à Bambi ?_ cria Henry qui se trouve être inquiet pour le jeune homme, parce que c'était un gentil jeune homme.

_- Rien. Laisse-moi passer, je dois parler à Regina,_ répondit Maléfique, calme et posé en toutes circonstances.

_- Menteur !_ continua Henry, mais Emma, en voyant le cœur de Regina dans la main de Maléfique, prend le bras de Henry, et s'écarte un peu, méfiante, mais ayant un pressentiment. Après tout, elle sait quand les gens mentent, et elle n'a pas décelé le mensonge dans le « rien » de Maléfique.

Ce dernier s'approche de Regina, qui se relève, dos à Maléfique, ayant pleuré de longues heures durant sur la tombe de celui qu'elle aime mais qu'elle ne peut pas revoir.

_- Que veux-tu ? N'est-ce pas suffisant pour toi ?_ demanda-t-elle, en se retournant vers son « vieil ami ».

_- Si. Et c'est pourquoi je viens mettre un terme à tout ça,_ répondit-il en remettant rapidement le cœur de Regina en place. Elle suffoque un peu, réalise, se redresse, se retourne, et se penche pour embrasser Daniel mais,

_- Il suffit Regina,_ dit Maléfique en s'approchant d'elle. Elle se stoppe, et se redresse.

_- …C'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sûr. Aussi puissante que peut être la magie, elle n'a certainement pas le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. Crois-moi Regina, j'aurais donné mon âme pour pouvoir en être capable. Tu dois cesser d'espérer._

_Mais, Maléfique,_ commença-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, le regard larmoyant de désespoir.

_- Silence. C'est terminé Regina. Nous n'avons plus à nous battre. Retourne chez toi, et fait ce pour quoi tu as voulu venir ici : trouve ta fin heureuse,_ dit-il en faisant volte-face, et en se dirigeant vers la sortie._ Mais que cela soit clair. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de te laisser vivre que je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait. Je te hais toujours autant,_ et il disparut en une volute de fumée pâle.

Il rentra chez lui, et retrouva Bambi, assit dans le canapé. Lorsque ce dernier entendit Maléfique, il se releva, assez lentement, moins précipitamment qu'il ne l'aurait fait habituellement, et se retourna. Quelle surprise pour un œil exercé que de voir le changement dans l'attitude et l'expression de Bambi ! Il avait enfin l'air de faire son âge, il était visiblement plus mature, plus réfléchi, plus noble aussi. Il avait changé. L'explication était très simple. Regina l'avait rendu amnésique quand il n'avait que quelques années. Il était donc resté à ce stade là pendant toutes ces années, la malédiction l'affectant d'une manière différente, il avait subi l'influence du temps, et il venait de récupérer ce qui lui manquait. Aussi, il a acquis ce qu'il aurait dû acquérir. Il est une personne d'une trentaine d'années, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement maintenant.

_- Bonsoir, Lysandre,_ dit Bambi, car il était déterminé à l'appeler ainsi à partir de maintenant. Il ne voulait pas de lui comme Maléfique, mais comme Lysandre.

Assez déstabilisé par cet ancien nom d'une époque oubliée, il s'approche, un peu froid, mais tout n'est que de courte durée dans la vie, même dans une vie immortelle, et un corbeau se pose sur une des branches du chêne, étant passé par la cheminée. Il croasse, et Maléfique hausse les sourcils, c'est de la surprise, de toute évidence. Il faut dire que ça a de quoi surprendre. Si on pouvait comprendre le langage des corbeaux, et bien on aurait entendu ceci :

_- Un navire au port. Deux passagers. Cora et un étranger. Motivations inconnues._


	10. Cora & l'histoire de Bambi

Me revoilà, j'espère que vous lisez et surtout que ça vous plait ! :)

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ;)

* * *

De la surprise, en effet, car Maléfique savait beaucoup de choses, et il savait notamment que Cora n'était plus, et depuis longtemps déjà, dans la Forêt Enchantée mais dans un autre monde, relativement complexe et dangereux si on y réfléchit un peu. Il savait que Regina était la cause de la disparition de Cora car à l'époque elle lui avait tout confié. Aussi, ce n'était pas le pourquoi Cora était ici qui le dérangeait –elle avait sans aucun doute quelques petits différents à régler avec sa fille, autrement dit, rien qui ne puisse l'inquiéter- mais surtout le comment Cora était-elle parvenu à revenir ici. Car les voyages entre les mondes, ce n'est pas la chose la plus évidente qui soit, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi savant et puissant que Maléfique. La méthode la plus simple et la plus répandue –si on peut parler de répandu ici- reste le haricot magique, mais ils ont disparu depuis un certain temps déjà. Le mystère reste donc entier pour Maléfique, qui compte bien le résoudre car pour savoir il faut vouloir savoir, autrement dit, il faut être curieux, et la curiosité était extrêmement bien placée chez Maléfique, et il ne pouvait pas accepter ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Ce qui explique ici et là certaines choses sur ses actions soit dit en passant.

Aussi, le lendemain de l'apparition de Cora à Storybrook, il se mit en tête de savoir comment Cora avait réussi son voyage entre le pays des Merveilles et Storybrook, sans savoir qu'en réalité, elle en avait fait deux, le premier entre le pays des Merveilles et la Forêt Enchantée, le second entre la Forêt et Storybrook. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher très loin comment commencer son « investigation ». En effet, on sait que Cora, une fois arrivée et après avoir dissimulé le Jolly Roger de Hook, est elle-même partie en « investigation », mais où ? Comment a-t-elle appris tout ce qu'elle devait apprendre et ce aussi facilement ? Pas besoin de chercher très loin, elle a été voir le « vieil ami » de sa fille, dont elle se doutait bien de la présence à Storybrook.

A vrai dire, il est vrai qu'on peut se demander comment Regina et Maléfique –Lysandre à l'époque- se sont rencontrés et sont devenus amis avant de se haïr d'une haine sans nom. C'est pourtant très simple. Cora est, depuis sa rencontre avec Rumplestiltskin, une mage noire de grande envergure et aux pouvoirs impressionnants. Cependant, il lui en faut plus, encore plus, toujours plus, et il n'y a pas trente-six mages dans la Forêt Enchantée, alors, après Rumplestiltskin est venu Lysandre, qui maitrisait une magie légèrement différente de celle de Rumplestiltskin, à l'époque tout du moins. Elle voulait, banalement pour une ambitieuse, qu'il lui apprenne d'autres choses, pour la rendre plus puissante, mais elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas si elle ne s'activait pas pour le bien –rappelons que Maléfique était bon avant. Aussi, elle prit garde à ne pas tuer inutilement et à bien cacher ses meurtres ambitieux, et surtout, à élever sa fille comme une lady et à la rendre belle, très belle, fatale même. C'est avec cet atout, sa propre fille, que Cora s'est rendue chez Lysandre. Manipulatrice et comédienne, elle s'insinue dans la vie de ce dernier, rapproche sa fille de Lysandre et essaie de gagner sa confiance. Mais rapidement, Regina et Lysandre deviennent amis, sans rien de plus, car ils se confient l'un à l'autre, et Regina parle de Daniel à Lysandre, et toute les tentatives de Cora restent aussi vaines qu'inutiles. Elle tente quand même, et demande à Lysandre une certaine assistance dans son apprentissage de la magie, et ce dernier ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait lui dire non. C'est pourquoi Cora change, dans son plan, le futur époux de sa fille par un roi, et survient alors le meurtre de Daniel, chose qui change la donne, et pas qu'un peu. Cora réussi avec sa fille mais échoue avec Lysandre. Tant pis, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Sa fille est reine, vive la Reine !

Mais revenons-en à Storybrook. Cora est arrivée, elle est une menace pour la plupart des habitants de la ville dont, potentiellement, Regina, et elle va voir Maléfique pour obtenir quelques informations sur le monde dans lequel ils sont, sur les habitants de Storybrook, sur sa fille, le BA-BA du méchant qui arrive dans un nouveau monde quoi. Et elle a, disons-le, eu une très bonne intuition d'aller voir Maléfique, car non seulement Cora n'est pas un danger pour lui car sur une échelle de puissance, il se trouve quelques échelons au-dessus, mais en plus elle ne veut pas ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'être un danger pour lui, mais pour les habitants de Storybrook, dont, il en est presque sûr, sa propre fille. Alors c'est, non pas avec joie, n'exagérons rien, mais avec une certaine satisfaction que Maléfique laisse entrer Cora chez lui, tôt, très tôt dans la journée, alors que Bambi dort encore.

_- Tu n'as pas changé Lysandre, toujours aussi superficiel dans tes goûts décoratifs_, fit-elle en rentrant dans la demeure de Maléfique.

_Navré de ne pas apprécier autant que toi les clignotements incessants des cœurs. Mais je te ferais remarquer que cette robe te va aussi bien qu'il y a dix ans, tu ne renouvelles donc pas ta penderie ?_ cingla en retour Maléfique en refermant la porte et en allant dans le salon.

Ignorant avec superbe la pique de Maléfique, Cora s'installe sur l'un des fauteuils, et observe ces objets nouveaux qu'elle ne connait pas.

_Qu'est-ce ?_ demanda-t-elle en pointant du bout de son ombrelle un objet rectangulaire en relief dont l'une des faces est recouverte d'une sorte de grillage fin et serré.

_Une enceinte. Ça fait beaucoup de bruit, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça s'appelle ainsi, je n'ai trouvé aucun nouveau-né là-dedans. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois là pour ça, n'est-ce pas, Cora ?_

_Oh, mais bien sûr que si Lysandre. J'ai besoin de toi pour savoir exactement où je suis et ce qu'il y a de différent entre ce monde et le nôtre. Mais aussi pour en savoir plus sur les habitants de ce monde. Ne vas-tu pas m'aider Lysandre ? On m'a rapporté de nombreuses choses à ton sujet, bien moins glorieuses que ce que je savais de toi._

_Le temps passe aussi bien dans ma vie que sur ton visage Cora. Mais je suppose que le « on » désigne cet individu que tu as apporté avec toi. Parle-moi de lui, et je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir._

_Il n'est qu'un pirate assoiffé de vengeance à l'égard de Rumplestiltskin pour une histoire d'amour tragiquement terminée. A présent Lysandre,_ commença-t-elle en prenant une certaine aise dans le fauteuil, laissant entrevoir une longue conversation, _raconte-moi tout._

« Laissant entrevoir une longue conversation », voilà un bel euphémisme dans son genre. Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées que la conversation vient tout juste de se terminer, et elle a du se déplacer, Maléfique redoutant le réveil de Bambi. Ils ont longtemps discuté, Maléfique prenant soin, avec une habileté assez impressionnante, à ne rien révéler de lui ou de Bambi, Cora n'étant pas une personne de confiance non plus. Elle se retire, à présent au courant des habitudes de ce monde, de ses objets nouveaux, mais aussi d'un détail relativement intéressant, une profession assez inconnue dans la Forêt Enchantée, celle de psychologue, ici pratiquée par Jiminy Criquet. On sait ce qui lui arrivera, mais Maléfique, lui, n'en a cure pour l'instant, et il retourne chez lui.

Maléfique n'a absolument rien à craindre des évènements qui se déroule à Storybrook depuis l'arrivée de Hook et Cora, aussi, il vit une vie vouée à un seul but, comprendre comment Cora est arrivée dans ce monde pour pouvoir faire la même chose et rentrer chez lui, car il n'a plus que ça à faire. Maléfique ne peut se contenter d'une vie tranquille et monotone pleine d'amour et d'eau fraiche avec Bambi, c'est cliché, laid, sot, il ne veut pas et ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi. Maléfique doit faire quelque chose, bouger, s'user un peu, la retraite n'est pas faite pour les gens comme lui. Une fois qu'il a accompli un but, il en cherche un nouveau. Il vient de se venger de Regina, il veut à présent rentrer chez lui.

Alors, sachant qu'il ne peut soumettre une volonté comme celle de Cora de manière simple, rapide et efficace, il se tourne vers ce Hook, vers ce pirate qui ne cherche que la vengeance. Ça c'est facile à utiliser, à manipuler, à tourner dans tous les sens pour servir ses intérêts. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas où le trouver. Alors il sort dehors dans les endroits les plus fréquentés mais aussi les moins fréquentés pour tenter de le trouver, et Bambi vient avec lui, ce dernier restant au courant des plans de Maléfique qui visent à les faire rentrer chez eux.

Justement, Bambi, que devient-il depuis l'arrivée de Cora ? Et bien ça fait un peu moins d'une journée qu'il a récupéré ses souvenirs, et appréciant se lever tard, l'après-midi venant simplement de commencer à se terminer, il n'avait pas vécu encore très longtemps en possession de ses souvenirs, quelques heures tout au plus, et Maléfique avait passé le plus clair de ces quelques heures à parler de Cora et à essayer de trouver, en pensant à voix haute, comment elle avait fait sans haricot ni malédiction –car il supposait bien que les haricots n'existaient plus.

Alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'une rue, sur un trottoir, pas très loin de la bibliothèque et que Maléfique était silencieusement plongé dans ses pensées, Bambi s'arrête. Il l'a vu, cet éclat luisant et brillant provenant de la main de cet homme, là-bas, au fond d'une petite rue. Enfin, de la main, d'un crochet pourrait-on dire. Maléfique continue, imperturbable, comme dans un film, et Bambi, lui, aventureux et curieux de nature, s'aventure dans la ruelle pour suivre l'homme au crochet. Il le suit longtemps, jusqu'assez tard dans la nuit, et ils arrivent finalement tous deux au port. L'un s'arrête sur un quai, l'autre est bien caché derrière un tonneau, une femme apparaît et parle à Hook –car oui, l'homme au crochet n'était personne d'autre que Hook, impressionnant n'est-il pas ? Bambi n'entend pas, juste des mots comme « cadeau », « cale », « crocodile » et « vengeance », ils disparaissent dans le vide, mais il ne les suit pas, il est aventureux et curieux, ce qui ne veut pas toujours dire à se mettre en danger inutilement, aussi, il s'en va, et va chez Granny's, là où Maléfique comptait aller pour trouver Hook. Il n'y est pas, comme il est logique de le penser, mais Bambi reste, il sait que Maléfique reviendra ici tôt ou tard. Entre alors un petit garçon dans le café, il a un air malicieux sur le visage et Bambi le reconnaît, c'est le fils d'Emma, la shérif qui l'a écouté, ici-même, hier, à propos de Maléfique.

Henry, lui, n'est-là que parce qu'il veut un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle et que sa mère lui a dit oui, voilà tout. Mais Henry avait bien aimé Bambi, parce qu'il était gentil, parce qu'il avait subi sa « mère » et parce qu'il faisait le bien autour de lui, même pour les méchants comme Maléfique. Aussi, quand il le voit au café, il va à sa rencontre avec sa tasse, s'assoit en face, et Bambi lui sourit.

_Bonsoir,_ dit Bambi

_Bonsoir,_ répondit Henry.

Et voilà un excellent début de conversation qui s'enchaine d'un vide intersidéral que beaucoup de gens connaissent. Que dire après ça au fond ? Bonjour, Bonsoir, c'est le début des mauvaises conversations qui n'aboutissent à rien. Et ça, Henry le savait, inconsciemment, certes, mais il le savait. Aussi, il se fit un peu plus direct.

_J'espère que Maléfique ne t'a rien fait hier, parce que tu as parlé. Il avait l'air en colère._

_Non, il ne m'a rien fait, même s'il était en colère_, répondit Bambi en s'adossant un peu contre sa banquette, trouvant l'idée d'un bavardage pour faire passer le temps on ne peut plus intéressante et occupante. _Quoiqu'on pourrait dire qu'il m'a fait quelque chose, mais en bien._

_Comment ça ?_

_Il m'a rendu mes souvenirs._

_Comment ça ?_

_Et bien je ne les avais plus._

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu te répètes tu sais ?_ dit Bambi en se mettant à rire. _C'est une assez longue histoire et je ne sais pas si tu veux l'entendre, c'est à propos de Regina._

_Oh…_ commença Henry, l'air un peu –beaucoup- déçu. _C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude à force._

_Tu sais, je pense que Regina n'est pas si méchante. Même si elle a fait des trucs horribles et tout elle n'est rien de plus que quelqu'un qui a tout perdu, qui cherche à retrouver mais qui n'y arrive pas car beaucoup de choses se glissent entre elle et ce qu'elle cherche._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ? Le malheur du monde ? Je n'arrive plus à la voir autrement qu'en Méchante Reine, tout le monde souffre à cause d'elle._

_Oh, non. Enfin, je veux dire, elle ne recherche que ce que tout le monde recherche, un peu de bonheur. Elle ne fait juste pas les bons choix._

_Elle devrait, depuis le temps qu'elle fait les mauvais !_

_Personne ne l'aide. Moi je ne la vois pas comme une méchante mais comme quelqu'un de tout seul, un peu comme une enfant. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de tentatives pour réussir, sauf que personne n'est là pour l'encourager ou pour lui donner une seconde chance. Elle n'a que le malheur d'être seule au monde._

_Tu dis ça alors qu'elle t'a fait du mal à toi aussi. Tu as vraiment l'air très gentil._

_Disons que je ne sais plus pourquoi elle m'a fait souffrir, alors je me dis que je l'ai mérité, et j'arrive à lui pardonner,_ répondit Bambi en baissant les yeux sur sa salade de fruit –parce qu'il adorait ça lui, les fruits.

_Mais je croyais que tu te souvenais, c'est ce que tu m'as dit non ?_

_Oui. Mais j'étais petit quand c'est arrivé, alors je ne me souviens plus. Pour tout te dire, je ne me souviens que de ce monde-là._

_Hé !_ cria Henry en se levant soudainement et en prenant la main de Bambi, _viens, j'ai un livre, ton histoire dans l'autre monde doit être écrite dedans ! Allez viens, ça nous occupera !_

Pas même le temps d'esquisser un mot ou un geste que Bambi est trainé dehors puis dans la maison de Blanche-Neige où vit Henry depuis quelques temps déjà. Pas un mot aux trois adultes dans le salon, Henry monte dans la chambre en tirant Bambi, l'assoit sur le lit, sort son livre de sa cachette et l'ouvre devant Bambi en recherchant son histoire. Emma, elle, était bien évidemment montée pour voir ce qui se passait et Bambi lui raconta pendant qu'Henry cherchait. L'histoire avait aussi attiré Blanche-Neige et Charmant. Quand tout à coup,

_J'ai trouvé ! On parle de Bambi dans mon livre !_ cria Henry.

Chacun se pencha au-dessus du livre pour lire, puis chacun se redressa avec une atmosphère descendue plus bas que terre. Voyons un peu ce que dit le livre d'Henry à propos de Bambi :

« Mais le Chasseur, touché par Blanche-Neige, la laissa vivre et décida d'apporter à la Reine le cœur d'une biche. Il partît donc trouver une biche, mais pas n'importe quelle biche, une biche magique, la reine de la forêt. Un animal extrêmement rare mais dont la pureté rivalise avec celle de Blanche-Neige. Aussi, quand le chasseur la trouva, il la tua et prît son cœur pour l'amener à la Reine. Mais la Méchante Reine n'était pas dupe, et se rendît compte de la supercherie. Pour se venger, elle vola le cœur du Chasseur ainsi que celui d'un jeune faon, l'enfant de la biche tuée, qui devint alors amnésique, et qui ne put que se rappeler son nom : Bambi. »

_Je savais que tu ne méritais pas ce qu'elle te faisait_, commença Henry, tout abattu, avant d'être subitement interrompu par le téléphone.

Emme décrocha, pâlit, se leva, et déclara avec une voix qu'on pourrait élégamment qualifier d'outre-tombe,

_Archie a été assassiné._


End file.
